Homicide On His Hands
by Aesclepius
Summary: Darkness in his eyes, blood in his eyes...blue and red, wailing in the distance...the blunt silver of a knife...ONESHOT! THIS HAS BEEN IMPROVED!


Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation or any characters mentioned in this fic.  
  
Note from me : Um. I dunno what to say. Oh, yeah! This is a ONESHOT. My second fanfic, counting........ Um, actually, I don't like Gravitation, and this story doesn't have much of a plot, so its actually very bad. I can tell its crappy. Forgive me!

** --- Homicide On His Hands --- **  
  
The night was dark. It was too dark. Yuki Eiri shuddered. Something was surely, surely going to happen. He lay there, on the bed, in the dark room, staring out of the window onto a dark world. His mind was clouded over, and he couldn't think properly. He felt himself being lost..._losing myself..._drowning..._flailing_.  
  
Suddenly, vivid images crossed his brain in a zigzag of blurry images...and finally...he lost his consciousness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone was yelling. Screaming, in fact. Who was it? Yuki strained his eyes. It was still dark. No wait - he could barely make out a face. It was a scared face, he could tell. Suddenly, Yuki remembered hugging someone.  
  
Who was it?  
  
Someone with pink hair. Yuki pushed further back into his mind...pink hair...pink hair...Who did he know with pink hair? Shuichi. But wait...who was Shuichi?  
  
No idea. It just ran through his mind like oil over ice.  
  
"Shuichi...Shuichi..." he whispered frantically. What _was_ a Shuichi? Someone with pink hair. Hah! He felt a feeling of triumph cross over him. Shuichi had pink hair. He knew _that_ much.  
  
But in the meantime, the screams echoed irritatingly in the background. "Yuki! Yuki! Stop it!" Yuki once again snapped into focus and strained his eyes.

"Somebody turn on the bloody lights!" he growled, shaking the thing he held even more.  
  
He realized he was holding something. He gave the thing he was clutching a rough shake. "Shut up," he growled. "Just shut the hell up! What are you?"  
  
Brrrr. He felt cold. Someone had poured cold water over him. All of a sudden, he could see very clearly, with both his eyes and mind. His hand gripped a very scared Shuichi's collar, and Ryuichi was standing over him with an equally scared look, and an empty jug, which had evidently been full of water, which was now over him.  
  
"Wh-what happened? Why the hell did you drench me?" Yuki let go of the whimpering Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi was too shaken up too explain, so Ryuichi took the initiative. "You were in a trance! You went crazy! You were practically killing Shuichi!" Ryuichi was near to hysterical.  
  
Yuki didn't understand. But who cared?   
  
"Oh...I'm just kinda tired. C'mon...I'm going to bed." He changed out of his wet clothes, and to bed he went, but his mind wasn't in complete agreement with what he had just said, and half the night was spent tossing and turning, with a frown plastered upon his forehead. He shivered. _Almost killed Shuichi? This has to be a dream!_   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pitch black surrounded him. No...NO! Not that darkness again...he was so helpless when it took over....so ...stupid. He couldn't remember anything now. Not even his own name. Wait a second...who was he? Someone was yowling in the distance...again. He frowned. THIS time, for sure, he would find out who that was. And who the pink haired person was.  
  
He could smell something funny. It , and zany. It smelt like blood. He laughed. How stupid - he wouldn't know how blood smelled. He'd never smelt it! But his brain was telling him this was definitely blood.  
  
He ran his fingers along something. Something cold...and smooth. Something that was also covered in blood. "Ouch!" he yelped, as the something cut him.  
  
So, he thought shrewdly, the something was sharp. Probably a knife. You could _cut_ things with knives. "Sharp," he murmured. "Sharp can cut."  
  
He caught his breath quickly. Now, why on earth would he want a knife? A cold feeling grew in his stomach, churning and turning. Why was this knife covered in blood? Why? Why, why, _why?_  
  
He squinted. Faint light was now pouring into his vision, enabling him to see flashes of blue and red. Blue and red. He laughed again. He liked blue and red. They were pretty. There were lots of people there. He could hear them talking...  
  
"How terrible-"  
  
"Unfortunately cases like these-"  
  
"Blood everywhere! And who would have thought?"  
  
"They were in love, you know."  
  
"Never could trust weirdo's. Against the laws of nature, that's what!"  
  
"Just look at him standing there, while his boyfriend is dead on the ground!"  
  
He processed all this extremely and unusually quickly. Was he the one everyone was referring to? He frowned. He couldn't see properly...what was happening? He felt angry. Who had taken away his sight? Why wasn't anyone telling him what had happened?  
  
"Tell me! What happened? Stop it! Let me see again! I can't see you hear? Give it back!" he shouted in a burst of fury. He stamped the ground impatiently.  
  
And then he couldn't hear voices anymore, until a cautious voice said into his ear - it was cautious, not kind- "Come along now. Quietly there. Careful! There's blood on your hands!"  
  
The knife dropped from his sticky fingers. It clanked on the ground. He let himself be led, to wherever he was meant to go. The blue and red lights got even closer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuki roused himself from a deep, drowsy but satisfying sleep. He stared up at an unknown ceiling. That's strange, he thought. I can't hear Shuichi's voice anywhere. In fact, it was pretty silent. Looking around, he saw not his own home, but a dingy little ...little...room, if it could be called that. It looked more like a prison cell. "What the hell?" Yuki swore in amazement.  
  
The 'room' was full of dust, with graying walls and a slimy floor. He lay on a little bed in the corner, the only thing that really seemed to be in there. _Where was he?_

"OI! Somebody! Help! Where am I? Hello?" He was shouting in vain, and he knew it. No one answered him. He flexed his hands weakly, balling them into feeble fists.  
  
He was scared.  
  
Then, without warning, it happened.  
  
The darkness washed over him like a wave...and he felt a rage welling up within him. Unsteadily, he stood up and walked blindly in some direction, until he finally banged against the wall. He started pounding in the bricks. He kept pounding, kept banging, relentlessly. He could feel the blood trickle down his knuckles.  
  
He didn't stop.  
  
And then he did. It was a familiar sensation, this blood trickling down....he distinctly remembered it....  
  
And then he heard.  
  
"Oh, yes! That's one of our patients. Name's Yuki. Yuki Eiri. He's in here for murder. Would you believe, he murdered his own boyfriend! Stabbed, twenty-seven times.... Not really his fault, poor thing. He gets these trances..." The voice trailed away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------**The End**--------------------------------------------------  
  
[The end, and in case you didn't know, Yuki murdered Shuichi and wound up in a mental asylum. I'm so sorry if it was bad!]

_Updated on August 15th, 2004:_

**Thank you all for your reviews! I decided to improve this fanfic by getting rid of typo's and stuff. =) I'm glad you all don't think this is absolute crap, lol. xP I guess I was very nervous coz this was one of my first fanfics. grin **


End file.
